I Fell in Love with a Useless Goddess
by Zantuasaur
Summary: Kazuma had always regretted bringing in Aqua instead of a cheat item, but slowly he starts to notice the little things about Aqua. Maybe it wasnt such a bad idea to bring the goddess with him. Aqua x Kazuma fic :3 Slightly OOC Kazuma & Aqua
1. chapter 1

EDIT : JUST REVISED this chapterrr :DD With the help of my Senpai, anyway, the story is now on watpad check it out pls :) makes my day.

Kazuma would have been completely content sleeping on a pile of hay if he didn't have to wake up to some useless, debt collecting water goddess every morning. It has been months since he had accepted his journey into this fantasy world, and he had never regretted something as much as bringing this useless goddess with him.

"Kazuma~~, Kazuma~" Aqua said with a pout on her face pulling his arm repeatedly.

"What is it?" Kazuma said, fixing his hair from the hay while mentally preparing himself for what Aqua is about to say. Yeah thats right, he has to prepare himself for what stupid thing she would say.

"Why does someone as beautiful as me, have to sleep with a NEET in a stable," Aqua said while flaunting her hair and teasing Kazuma at the same time.

He was spot on, he knew the goddess long enough to know when she would say stupid things.

"Were in a stable because a certain someone keeps earning debt at the guild and destroying my savings," Aqua crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks.

"Hmph it's not my fault you don't make enough money with our quests."

"Its kind of hard to make money with a useless goddess who gets eaten by toa-"

"God's Blow!" A mad Aqua sends Kazuma flying to the wall, making a loud noise.

"Dont remind me about that! My followers would leave me if they found out I lost to a toad!"

The annoyed landlord next door bangs on the wall. "Oi you guys, quiet down!"

"Sorry! Sorry! We're Sorry!" They said in synchrony.

The duo head to the guild to meet up with Megumin and Darkness to accept a quest, Megumin has get usual getup with her hat, trusty staff and eye patch and Darkness with her full plate armor, nothing too out of the ordinary.

The party starts staring at the bulletin board finding a quest to do for the day.

"Kazuma! Kazuma!" The loli wizard says while pulling Kazuma's shirt.

"Yes, I'm Kazuma," she says while looking for quests at the bulletin board.

"Let's take this one!" Megumin says as she shoves the paper in Kazuma's face.

Kazuma looks to read the quest. "It's the season for snow sprites again! Kill 25 snow sprites. Prize: 500,000 Eris."

"No," Kazuma said immediately after reading the word. "Snow sprites."

"Ehhh? Why not! I can blow them all up with my explosion again!" Megumin grinning as she said the word explosion.

Its been a while since Kazuma died to the snow freak, apparently what his party members failed to tell him was that killing snow sprites angered a snow samurai that would chop your head off. He had died once already, this would not be his second.

"Kazuma! Kazuma!" Called the water goddess while pulling his shirt from his other arm.

"Yes, I'm Kazuma."

"How about this one?" Aqua says, shoving the current paper in his face and replacing it with this one.

"Melzar the dragon has awaken from his century long slumber and is causing panic in the city. Defeat Melzar. Prize : 2.5 Million Eris. WARNING: Only for skilled adventurers."

"Absolutely not," Kazuma says without hesitation.

"But it has a hefty pric-" Aqua says only reading the prices yet not caring about its contents.

"We will d-i-e. It even says in the quest it was only for skilled adventure- Darkness?"

Kazuma looked over to see Darkness drooling at the thought of the dragon, the masochist, waking up from her daydream. "Ahh~" Darkness moaned, face crimson red. "I agree with Aqua, we should take on this quest."

"No!"

"Kazuma~ you cant move me out of the stable because your too picky," Aqua says puffing her face and putting on a small tantrum with her feet.

"Well sorry for wanting to live!" Kazuma says to Aqua.

The short crimson demon spoke up. "Kazuma, how about this one?"

"The lake east of Axel has been corrupted and is attracting monsters near the farm and eating crops. Purify the lake. Prize : 500,000 Eris."

"Hey, Aqua! Think you can do this?" Kazuma says tugging at her arm.

"Hmn?" Aqua says at she grabs and reads the quest paper.

"No! Nonononono," Aqua says, remembering what happened the last time she took on a purification quest.

"Ne, Aqua, weren't you the one who said not to be picky about quests?" Kazuma says using her own point against her.

"That only applies to NEETS like you! Its okay when I do it!"

"How about if someone stayed with you in the cage?"

"Huh?" Aqua took some time to think. "Well, I guess that would be fine, but who?"

"Oi Megumin!" Kazuma tugs at her arm. Megumin looks over. "What?"

"Can you go in the cage with Aqua?"

Megumin, not wanting to go in the cage after seeing what happened to Aqua the last time, quickly thought up of an excuse. "Nono, I can't swim."

"But you dont have to sw-"

"Still! I just can't!"

"How about yo- Darkness?" Kazuma asked looking at the blonde crusader.

Kazuma wasn't really surprised to see the drooling masochist aroused at the thought of the quest.

"On second thought, I'll just do it."

"EHHHH?! I don't want to be in a cage with a HIKINEET!"

"Then you would rather be alone?"

"Hm." Aqua thought about it for a moment before turning to Kazuma, glaring daggers at him. "Hmph! Fine! But you better not try anything!"

"I won't! What is your impression on me anyways? Is it that bad?"

Megumin and Darkness stayed unusually silent, only leading to Kazuma sighing in resignation.

As Kazuma and Aqua got into the cage, a awkward silence formed between the two, mostly because Aqua was curled up in the opposite corner of the cage, as if there was a hungry lion instead of Kazuma with her.

Kazuma says breaking the silence "Is it necessary to stay as far away from me as possible?"

Aqua puffs up her cheeks "Of course it is! Who knows what a NEET would do to me if I got too close!"

"Were in broad daylight, no one is stupid enough to do that!"

"But NEETS are!"

"Apologize to all the NEETS in the world now!"

"Never!"

"Hey you guys stop *pant* fighting already, we're here." Said the Arch-Wizard who was currently panting on the ground after carrying the wagon with the cage as if she had used explosion several times over.

"Uwah, the lake looks disgusting, its like Kazuma"

"That was uncalled for! You useless godess!"

"NEET!"

"USELESS!"

"NEET"

Darkness, just as tired as Megumin, pushed the cage over, as crocodiles start eyeing Aqua.

"Kazuma im scared, that crocodile is looking at me funny!" Kazuma ignores Aqua and relaxes in his side of the cage.

"Eh? Kazuma?, KAZUMA! DONT SLEEP ON ME!" Aqua looks over to see Kazuma attemping to nap.

"Its fine, they can look at you all you want, it doesn't bother me anyway"

"But it bothers me!"

"Why? Are you scared?~~" Kazuma says with a taunting grin plastered on his face.

Aqua crosses her arms and puffs her face "Huh? M-m-me? S-scared? No way! I am the godess of water! These lowly creatures should bow down to me!"

"Hmnn?" Kazuma says sensing the lie as he taunts her even more.

"I said i'm not scar-!" Aqua tries to say as she hits the cage attracting more crocodiles.

"Eeekkk!, Kazuma! KAZUMA! HELP ME!" Kazuma is trying to hold in his laughter, he watches hysterically as Aqua panics in the water.

"Purify! , Purify!" More crocodiles come, which frightens Aqua even more.

Aqua in a panic moves to the middle of the cage, and chants purify as fast as she can with her eyes closed.

"Purifypurifypurifypurifypurifypurifypurifypurifypurify!"

Meanwhile, Darkness and Megumin are watching from a distance, from the hill nearby watching the chaos ensue.

"Ah~ Looks like so much fun, I wanna be in that cage!" Darkness says with a pout on her face.

"M-Megumin?" Darkness looks over to Megumin, who is looking at Darkness with a evil grin on her face

The loli arch wizard is holding a jar and her eyepatch

"This is bad"

"W-what is?"

"The seal on my eye is about to be released, it will set free a beast that will eradicate all of humanity!" Megumin said to Darkness with a prideful look on her face.

Darkness being extremely gullible, believes the obvious lie "A b-bb-b-Beast?!, What should we do?! Oh no, nonono I cant die here"

"Yes, and It can only be sealed again by using a sacrifice" Megumin says with a grin as she pulls out a jar filled with clear slime.

Darkness hesitates before she asks "S-sacrifice?"

"The sacrifice must shower in is jar of toad slime" As she says this, a evil grin escapes the wizards lips.

"M-me?!"

"Yes! You must be it Darkness! for the sake of the world you must seal the beast!"

"F-for the sake of the world?"

Megumin raises her fists in the air "We are counting on you Darkness!"

"Yes! It is my duty as a knight to protect the world from this beast!" Darkness says as she pours the slime over herself.

Megumin falls and rolls on the floor unable to control herself "Hahahahahah" Megumin laughs hysterically.

Darkness finally catches on to her act "Huh? Was the beast not real?"

Megumin only kept laughing while seeing the slime drip off her face, which only embarrassed Darkness more.

"Megumin!"

"Im sorry! Hahahaha sorry!" She apologized while laughing.

"Megumin-!"

Meanwhile, as the last crocodile as finally left, Megumin and Kazuma had laughed a year of their life off, Darkness was left covered in slime as she walked through the village, earning the stares of some 'men'. Aqua was left terrified after what had just happened at the lake.

"Oi Aqua, Aqua get up were back already"

Kazuma looks to see Aqua shivering in fear in a fetal position at the base of the cage. Kazuma pulls out his hand and gives a good flick to her forehead.

Aqua falls to the floor and rubs her forehead "Oww, Stupid NEET! What did you do that for?!?!"

Kazuma grabs her shoulder and Aqua stands up "I didn't want to carry you back to the stable again"

Aqua crosses her arms with her usual prideful act "You didn't have to! I'm fine just staying here!"

"But I'm not fine with it! Even if you are useless, I can't just leave you here"

Aqua felt a blush creep up her face and flicked him back "Stupid NEET!"

As Aqua and Kazuma got to their stable and lie comfortably on the hay, when the silence was suddenly broken by Aqua

"Ne- Kazuma" Aqua asked with a slight hesitation.

Kazuma turns over to Aqua in the face "What?" Kazuma replied with his usual nonchalant attitude.

"T-th-thank you, f-for coming with me in the cage today" Aqua's face turned to a slight hint of red as she said that.

'Huh? Whats wrong with Aqua today, she seems different today' Kazuma silently thought

Kazuma unsure of what to say "I did it because you wouldn't accept the quest otherwise"

Aqua being as sincere as possible, puts her hand on his arm"Still, thank you"

Kazuma smiles "Then your welcome"

With that, Aqua dozed off, leaving a confused Kazuma awake. Recently Kazuma has been noticing the little things about Aqua, Kazuma still doesn't know whats wrong with him, or why hes doing it, but recently he noticed her smile, the way her hair tangles in the hay, how cute she looks when she sleeps. Maybe, just maybe, did he not regret bringing Aqua here?

With those thoughts lingering on his head, Kazuma finally falls asleep.

Aqua shaking Kazuma up and down repeatedly "Kazuma! Wake up NEET!" Aqua asked for the fourth time.

"Natures Beauty!" With that, water comes out from Aqua fan and nails Kazuma in the face.

Kazuma immediately bullets up to the water "Uwahh!" With that Kazuma has awakened from his slumber.

Kazuma drying himself with a towel "What did you do that for?!" Kazuma asks, frustrated at the useless goddess.

Aqua pouts "Because you weren't waking up!"

Kazuma lies down on the hay again "Then let me sleep!"

"No! Lets go already, Megumin and Darkness are probably at the guild already!"

'Shes probably just hungry' Kazuma thought.

"Hai, hai" Kazuma says half-awake.

"Ah!" Kazuma says remembering something "Aqua, can we stop by Wiz's shop first?"

"Ehh, why?!" Aqua says impatiently.

"Don't worry, I will get you food later" Kazuma says, knowing she was hungry.

Blushing Aqua quickly recomposed herself "I never said I was hungry!" Aqua says.

"I know you too well, you useless goddess, how long do you think we've been together?"

Aqua looks away "Hmph!" Was all Aqua could say to retort.

As the duo reach Wiz's shop, Aqua spots a certain masked demon general, and immediately Kazuma senses a evil aura around Aqua.

Kazuma, sensing the evil intent, leaves Aqua outside the shop. Where she would not cause any trouble.

Kazuma waves his hand "Oi Wiz!" Kazuma greeted.

Wiz carrying some items looks over to Kazuma "Oh hello Kazuma" Wiz greeted back.

"Surely you haven't forgotten about me" Said the masked former general.

Kazuma raises his hand again "Hey Vanir, don't worry I left Aqua outside this time."

The last time Aqua went in, she destroyed half of the shop trying to cast archmage spells on Vanir. Kazuma had to pay for everything.

Kazuma, not wanting to keep Aqua waiting, gets straight to the point "Wiz, do you think you could teach me another lich skill?" Kazuma asked "Im looking for this one Kazuma says pointing at his card 'Endless Swamp'"

"Huh? Sure Kazuma" The shopkeeper with no business sense, replied "But for you to learn the skill, I need to have a target"

"Huh, I forgot about that" Kazuma thinks for a while, "psst, Vanir" he calls out to Vanir.

Vanir, already knowing what he's about to ask "Hmnn, what is it little boy?" Vanir asked.

Kazuma whispers "If you act as the target, i'll use my quest money to buy all of the most useless item here" Kazuma said.

Vanir's face lit up as he heard that the useless items would be off the shelf "Very well I shall be the target then"

The three head out to the back of the shop where Wiz demonstrated endless swamp on Vanir, Kazuma quickly learned the skill, and immediately put some points on to it.

Vanir pulls Kazuma to the corner of the shop"Oi kid, time to hold on to your part of the bargain" Vanir reminds Kazuma.

"Yeah, of course, what item should I buy all of?" Kazuma asked.

"This one is by far the most useless" Vanir whispers pointing to a shelf full of Aqua plushies.

"What?! Why do you have Aqua plushies as merchandise?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, you see, Wiz had a trip to Alcanretia and kind of got carried away from the Axis Cultists." Vanir explained.

'Man Aqua is so gonna make fun of me for this' Kazuma thinks as he purchases all 5 of the Aqua plushies.

As Kazuma leaves the store, Aqua runs up to him and they start walking to the guild.

"Ne~ Kazuma, whats inside the bag?" Aqua asks.

Kazuma quickly moves the bag away from her "N-nothing" Kazuma says, trying to hide the contents of the bag.

Holding on to his arm "Nee~~ Show mee~~" Aqua pleads.

"Arghh, get of me already Aqua" Kazuma says as he struggles to pull the bag away from Aqua.

"Showww meee~~~"

"Its nothing!"

As the two are playing tug of war with the paper bag, it rips in half and reveals the contents as they drop to the floor.

"Is this.." Aqua looks at the plushies

"Me?" Aqua looks and comes to a conclusion "Could it be? That your secretly admiring me?!?!" Aqua says with stars in her eyes.

"Thats right, you should praise me and join the Axis cult!" Aqua says with pride.

Kazuma quickly composes his thoughts and explains himself "Its not like that! I had a agreement with Vanir, and he said I had to buy all of the most useless item in the store" Kazuma clarifies.

"U-useless!?!" Aqua suddenly has that killing aura again "How dare he, that masked demo-"

Suddenly they see a jumping hat in the distance "Aquaa--!, Kazumaaa--!" They hear Megumin call out in the distance.

"Oi!" Kazuma and Aqua run over, "Yo, Megumin, Yo, Darkness"

"You guys were late!" Megumin and Darkness exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, I went to Wiz's to do something."

"Kazuma, what happened to Aqua?" Darkness says looking over at the gloomy Aqua who had murderous intent written all over her.

"Ah, just leave her for a while, she'll be back in no time, probably" Kazuma replies.

"A glass of beer please!" Megumin happily orders.

Kazuma taps the waitress on the back "Sorry lady, please cancel the order of beer"

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Megumin retorts.

"Your too young to drink beer"

"Im not a child anymore Kazuma!, Im already 14!!" Megumin says.

Kazuma Pondered for a bit

'Even if its true that 14 year old girls can marry in his world, I'm definetely not comfortable letting her drink'

"Even so, no drinks for you" Kazuma finishes.

"No fair Kazuma! Aqua gets to drink!"

"I don't even let Aqua drink! She just does that on her own!" 'With my own money' Kazuma adds.

"Oi you NEET! I dont need your permission to drink!" Aqua snaps out of her trance.

"With MY money you do!"

As the food arrives at the table, it is quickly eaten by Megumin and Aqua, who were clearly starving while waiting.

Just as they were about to finish eating, an announcement from the guild came up.

"Attention adventurers of Axel!, It is finally that time of the year! Flying Cabbage season!"

"Huh flying cabbage?" Kazuma thought out loud.

"In this world cabbages fly instead of grow" Aqua explains.

"For each cabbage you catch, it is worth 10,000 eris!, we are giving a hefty price because the cabbages are really ripe this year!"

Hearing that, Kazuma did a double take, "10,000 eris each?!!" 'If we get enough I could finally pay Aqua's debt'

Kazuma got on the table and started jumping "Oi guys! Were catching cabbages today!"

"Yeah!" Kazuma got a collective shout from the party.

As the party walk out to the field with their baskets, cabbages running from other adventurers ran straight into Kazuma's basket. Prepared for this Kazuma got over 45 baskets.

"Pftt, and they said luck was the worst stat for an adventurer" Kazuma thought back on that statement.

Cabbage after cabbage were flying into Kazuma's baskets and were racking up numbers from the hundreds to the thousands. Meanwhile Darkness unable to hit any cabbages due to her terrible aim, is simply getting hit by all the cabbages, arousing her further. Aqua is doing fine, hitting cabbages at a decent rate. On the other hand Megumin has just used her explosion, is unable to move, but gathered quite a few cabbages with that one explosion.

AN : in this AU Kazuma will become rich from cabbages and not Vanirs Purchases, however He will still make Japanese products*

The party had returned to the guild, Kazuma, cashing his cabbages when his jaw dropped when he found out he had enough to last him a lifetime and had earned 2.5 billion eris from the cabbages alone. Kazuma has never looked so happy in this adventure until now.

"Kazuma~, Kazuma~" Aqua said holding on to his arm.

"What Aqua?"

"Lend me some money Kazumaa~"

"But I paid all your debts already" Kazuma said.

"Eheh, About that" Aqua said nervously.

"What did you do this time?"

"I was sure I was gonna make a load of money after the cabbage harvest, so I treated everyone at the guild with drinks" Aqua said.

"Well didn't you make money from the cabbages?" Kazuma asked.

"But the lady said I caught lettuce! So I couldn't sell them" Aqua said pouting as she recalled the events.

Not even listening to what Aqua has to say "Good luck!" Kazuma said.

"Kazummaa~~~ Pleaseeee~" Aqua begged.

"Oi Aqua, can you pay up yet?" A tall muscular man said, he was probably the boss of the work force.

Aqua shook her head still carrying the pout on her face, the man dragged Aqua to the construction site where she began working her debt off.

Kazuma shrugged it off 'I'll just check on her later'

"Kaa-Zuu-Maaa" The Arch-Wizard said calling out to Kazuma.

"Yes its Kazuma" Kazuma replied with his usual line.

"Can we go to Wiz's shop tomorrow?" Megumin said.

"Why?" Kazuma asked.

"I wanna buy a new staff with the money I got from the cabbages!" Megumin said happily.

Kazuma mentally noted that he had to go to Wiz's shop the next day. "Oi Darkness, how many cabbages did you get?"

"None" Darkness said while happily drooling.

'Oh yeah I forgot, Darkness didn't try to get any cabbages'

Kazuma suddenly stands up and faces the entire guild "Oi guys! I'll treat you all on drinks tonight!" Kazuma shouted.

'Gotta get on their good side now that I got all this money' Kazuma thought.

As the night ended with everyone, except Megumin, drunk. Kazuma went to the construction site to check on Aqua to see Aqua sleeping on the concrete wall.

"Ne, Aqua, Wake up" Kazuma said as she shook Aqua "Aqua--",

"*Yawwwnnn, Huh? NEET?" Aqua said as she woke up "I can't go back yet, I need to work my debt off"

Kazuma shook his head "It's ok already" He put his hand on Aqua's shoulder "I paid it already"

Aqua widens her eyes on shock "Really?!?! Thankyouthankyourthankyou!!" Aqua says as she hugs the NEET , quickly realizing what she's doing, both of their faces light up bright red and Aqua quickly releases the hug.

"Ewww, Stupid NEET! Pervert!!"

"Oi! Your the one who did that"

"Hmph" Aqua then proceeded to stay put in the ground for what seemed like a minute.

Pulling Aqua's arm "Oiii, C'mon lets go back already" Kazuma said as he gestured his hand.

"Hmph! fine stupid NEET" Aqua complied, however as much as Aqua hated to admit it, she really was thankful for this NEET. Even though her thank you may not sound sincere, she really was glad to have Kazuma by her side. Even if it was partly his fault she's stuck here, He stuck with her, paid all of her debts, put up with her shenanigans and helped her out during hard times. Without Kazuma, the party would fall, without Kazuma, she would be alone. Without Kazuma she would still be working right now. Without Kazuma, she would not be able to be happy as she is right now. She really had alot to thank to this NEET, she really owed alot to Kazuma. Her thoughts stopped as they reached the stable and as she lie down on the hay.

Aqua moved over "Idiot"

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Kazuma asked, confused.

"Just shut up." Aqua said, finally ending the long night, as she fell into the dreamworld.


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT : CHAPTER 2 REVISED

Hello guys, Author here! :)) I just revised this chapter, and I'll revise the rest some other time, reviews and favorites are always appreciated. Makes me feel good

Aqua woke up from her sleep. As per usual Kazuma is still sleeping like a rock and she has to wake him up. Aqua looks over to Kazuma, she remembers what happened the last night started to lightly blush. 'Stupid idiot'.

Aqua lightly taps Kazuma on the arm, causing him to roll over and face Aqua, while still sleeping. Aqua pauses for a moment looking at Kazuma and giggles a little 'Yep what a stupid idiot'

As Aqua is still mentally pondering about, Kazuma wakes up and sees Aqua staring at him blankly

"Huh? Aqua, whats wrong?"

Aqua punches Kazuma in the face knocking him down

Kazuma hits the ground hard enough to knock him awake, "Oi! What's your problem!"

Aqua crosses her arms and looks directly at him, "You had a stupid looking face"

Kazuma just stares at Aqua "Really now?"

Aqua, arms still crossed and eyes meeting his "What!? It was very stupid looking"

Kazuma would question her more, but decides he shouldn't, when Aqua finally concludes the staredown he looks over to Aqua "Are you okay now, you useless goddess?".

Aqua crossed her arms "I told you already! Your face just looked stupid!"

Kazuma leans on the wall and sighs 'sure, sure , oh well, we better get going'

As they walk down the town a certain loli crashes into Kazuma, causing him to trip over and fall face first into the rock path. Quickly standing up, he hits Megumin in the head, "Oi! What was that for!!".

Kazuma brushing off the dust in his clothes "Look where you are going you loli!"

Megumin gets up and shakes it off, "It's not my fault you didn't see me!"

Kazuma looks away, starts walking towards the distance and shouts "It's not my fault your so shorrrrttt!!"

Megumin steams up and starts chasing Kazuma

"Come backkk hereee you loliiicoonnnnn!!"

The two eventually run half the way to the guild, Aqua and Darkness catch up after the two stop to take a breath

"*pant* Ka-zeee-maaa~ *pant*" Megumin says while still slightly out of breath . Megumin pulls Kazuma's arm "You promised me to bring me to Wiz's shop to buy *pant* a new staff".

Kazuma scratches his head, 'oh yeah, I did promise her that. crap.'

"Yeah yeah I remember, lets go then. Aqua we'll meet you in the guild with Darkness"

Aqua quickly leaves "Hai!"

As Megumin and Kazuma arrive at Wiz's shop, Megumin buys a new staff. On the walk back they arrive at the guild, currently staring at a drunk Aqua drinking glass after glass while Darkness is sitting across the table, unlike the latter, she is not drunk.

Kazuma and Megumin both raise their hands in unison "Oi! Aqua! Darkness!"

Darkness calls out and raises her hand "Kazuma! Megumin!"

As Kazuma and Megumin sit down, Aqua raises her empty glass, blatantly drunk and on the verge of collapsing. "One more glass pwease!"

Saying this, Aqua gets a tap on her shoulder from Kazuma "Oi, you useless goddess, This better not be using my money!"

Aqua, face still red and bubbly "Ehhh? Its fine isn't it? Ywour rich nyaw! Right?" She said, before finally collapsing on the table.

Kazuma gives up trying to talk or wake up the drunk and sleeping debt machine and looks over to Darkness

'actually now that I think about it, I've never seen Darkness drink before'. Curious, Kazuma decides to ask Darkness about it

"Oi, Darkness, I noticed you dont drink alot, why is that?"

Darkness stood up and put her hands on the table. "A noble knight should never drink, as a knight I mus-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I get it" Kazuma didn't really want to listen to the masochist crusader ramble on and on again about honor, pride and stuff

"Kazuma! Kazuma!" Kazuma looks over to see the loli mage calling him

"Yes I'm Kazuma"

"When it's winter, can we go catch snow sprites again?" Megumin says, holding her staff upright.

Kazuma ponders for a bit, 'I died there once, definitely not going again'

"Nope"

But then Kazuma realized something, 'it's that time of the year already?! Me and Aqua are definitely not going to survive the winter in that stable, its cold enough without the snow.

As Kazuma thinks about what he is going to do to survive the winter, the masochist crusader walks up to Kazuma, holding a quest paper in hand.

"Kazuma! Kazuma!" Said the knight holding the quest.

"Yes i'm Kazuma" Kazuma said his iconic reply.

Darkness hands the quest paper to Kazuma "Can we do this?!?!" Darkness currently has a very creepy, eerie smile plastered in her face. "Free the haunted mansion of the evil spirits, Prize : 350,000 eris "

Seeing this, Kazuma lit up ,'well, now I found a place to stay the winter'.

About to accept the quest "Sure Darkne-" Kazuma looks over to see Darkness mumbling to herself drooling and blushing vigorously.

"I wonder what those spirits will do to me?? Ahnnn, Will they beat me until I leave? Or maybe, they will torture me and trap me in the forever?? Haaahnn"

Kazuma sighs,'I should've expected this'.

Kazuma walks up to the guild lady and accepts the quest, "Oi Megumin! Darkness! Lets go!" Megumin and Darkness stand up, along with a drunk Aqua "Haiii!"

The party walk down to the haunted mansion, with Darkness holding a drunk Aqua in her hands. Kazuma sighs 'I'm going to have to clean up Aqua's rainbow vomit later'.

The party stops and takes a good look at the mansion "I think this is the place" Kazuma said.

The Megumin loli hides behind Kazuma "K-Kazumaaa~ Its scaryy~".

Meanwhile, the crusader is turned on and redder than rudolphs nose , "I'm going in first!" She said running to the interiors of the mansion, almost dropping Aqua in the process.

'Damn, if only she weren't a weirdo masochist' Kazuma thought, Darkness had everything Kazuma wanted, big breasts, a good figure and cute too. Except the masochist part is a huge minus for him, scratch that, he might as-well multiply her score by zero.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Kazuma and Megumin notice a man in a black suit walking towards them, "Ah, are you guys the one to remove the spirits from this mansion?"

Kazuma nodded in reply, "yeah we are" 'though we might have to wait until Aqua stops being drunk'

The man looked relieved, "Thank God! the ghosts in this place have been driving off the tourists and buisness in Axel"

"If we can clear the spirits, may we stay in the house for the winter?" Kazuma asked, putting his plan into motion.

The man nodded, "Sure! Sure! You can have it if you want! Just drive of the ghosts ruining my buisness!"

Kazuma put out his thumb in a way that would make a anime character jealous, "No problem!", 'Now that settles the winter problem, now time to settle the drunk goddess problem'

Kazuma taps Megumin on the shoulder "Hey, Megumin"

The loli mage looked towards Kazuma, "What is it?"

Kazuma points at the mansion, "Can you go find Aqua?"

Megumin fell to her knees clinging on to Kazuma's legs, "N-no! It's scary! You should come with me!"

Kazuma nods "I was planning to anyway, I need to wake up Aqua and get her to remove the spirits"

As the duo enter the doors of the house, they see Darkness checking every room tripping on nothing frequently.

"Spirits! Where are you?" Darkness called out "What will you do to me~~?" Darkness said, unsurprisingly aroused.

Well it was expected of the masochist, neither Kazuma nor Megumin were very surprised.

"Darkness!" They both call out.

Kazuma looks at Darkness to notice that she is not holding Aqua anymore , "Oi, Darkness! Where did you put Aqua"

Darkness looks over to Kazuma confused "she's right he-. Huh? Where'd she go?"

Kazuma looks at Darkness dumbfounded "You lost Aqua?!" Kazuma said frustrated 'Jeez, I knew Darkness was stupid and clumsy, but how did she manage to lose Aqua?!'

Kazuma immediately starts looking for Aqua 'Jeez, where did that useless goddess go?' Kazuma looks and eventually finds Aqua talking to a pot.

"Kazumaa~, Your meeeannnn~~" Aqua said, face still red and drunk.

Kazuma pulls Aqua away from the pot "Thats not me, you stupid goddess"

"Huh? Kazuma? Is that you?" Aqua asks, staring at Kazuma as if he was an alien.

"C'mon lets go we have to get rid of the ghosts here" Kazuma said carrying Aqua.

"Ehhhh~~ Bwut I was talking to Kazshuuma!" Aqua said.

"Im Kazuma! Get that in your empty head already"

"Oh, Kazshuma! When did yew get here?" Aqua said.

Kazuma gives up trying to make sense with the drunk animal. And meets up with Megumin, as the duo walk towards Darkness, a strange purple blob appears in front of them.

Both Kazuma and Megumin shriek, waking Aqua up "Oi, why are you holding me! Pervert! Weird! Stupid Kazuma!"

Then Aqua looks at the ghost. "Aqua! Do something!!" Kazuma and Megumin say hands against the wall.

Aqua clutching her stomach "Hold on wait I don't feel so good" as she barfed rainbow all over the spirit.

"Now is not the time to be vomiting!" Kazuma shouts.

"I can't help it can I?!" Aqua says, as the ghost comes closer, scaring the life out of Kazuma and Megumin.

"Do! Something!! Now!" They both scream again.

"Yeah, I got it" Aqua said as she faces the spirit "Hey stupid thing! Turn Undead!" Aqua says as she purifies the spirit, turning it into a white blob that flew to the sky.

Megumin fell to the ground after that looking completely white and emotionless. Aqua then proceeds to run around the place casting turn undead every few seconds.

'Aqua really hates undead huh? not just Vanir I guess" Kazuma thought for a second while being interrupted by Darkness.

"Where are the spirits?!" Darkness says shaking Kazuma.

"They are by Aqua, now let go of me" Kazuma says, getting dizzy from the shaking.

"Oh, thanks! Gotta go!" Darkness said, running in the general direction of the chanting.

Several hours pass and by now most of the spirits have been purified thanks to Aqua's endless hatred for the undead. I say most of the spirits, because right now I am running for my life from these spirits chasing me.

I run over to Aqua's room, "Aqua! Aqua! Open up! Open up!".

The doors opens, but to my surprise, instead of seeing the useless blue haired goddess, I see a hat instead.

The loli looks up "huh Kazuma? What are you doing he-" Megumin suddenly gets dragged in by Kazuma his hand in her mouth.

"I'm being chased in by spirits, let me stay here for a while okay?" Megumin nods, "mhph" Kazuma removes his hand from her mouth, "Kazuma~"

Kazuma looks over "Yeah? What is it?" Megumin was quite red, I need to pee"

Kazuma, not even giving a second thought, passes over a bottle to Megumin "Use this"

Megumin immediately smacks the bottle away, hitting Kazuma in the face "No way! I'm not using that!"

Kazuma rubbing the bump on his forehead, "well i'm not going out there, definitely not"

Megumin starts to mumble something barely enough for Kazuma to hear "Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I be-"

Kazuma, fearing for his pride... and life "Okay! Okay! I'll go!, just don't blow up our house on the first day!"

Megumin smiles knowing she has won, as they both leave the room and Megumin enters the bathroom while Kazuma waits outside.

As Megumin leaves the bathroom, a pink blob appears in from of them.

They both scream and run down the hall "Ghosttt!!" As they run they bump into the familiar goddess "huh? Kazuma?

Megumin what are you doin- W-wait slow dow-" Aqua tries to say but ultimately getting hit by the double tackle.

"Aqua! Ghost!", they both manage to say in unision.

Aqua stands up rubbing her head and kicks Kazuma.

"Hey why only me! You useless goddess!"

Aqua crosses her arms "Because I felt like it"

The loli wizard hits both of them "Just doo something already!!"

Aqua walks up to the spirit "Turn Undead!" Then the spirit flies away as a white ball.

Kazuma and Megumin both sigh in relief, glad it was finally over and they can both go to sleep.

The three of them went back to their rooms and Kazuma lies on his bed, 'Mann, its been a while since i've been on something this comfortable!' Kazuma thought, as the warmth of the blanket slowly drifted him off to sleep.

"Kazuma! , Kazuma!" Kazuma heard as he woke up to the loli wizard.

Kazuma sat up, rubbing his eyes "What are you doing here?"

Megumin tries to pull Kazuma out of bed "If i'm not here, your going to be late!"

"Huh? Late for what?" Kazuma says, scratching his head, checking to see if he forgot something.

Megumin finally pulls Kazuma out of bed, she then points to Kazuma "I have chosen you to accompany me, The Great Archwizard Megumin, to my daily round of explosion, you should be honored!"

Kazuma, still scratching his head "Ehh? Can't you do it yourself? Why do i have to do it?"

"If I do it alone, who will carry me back here?" Megumin says.

'Dam she's got a point' Kazuma stops and thinks of other reasons on why he can't go

"Then why me? Can't you ask Darkness or Aqua to do it?"

"I couldn't find either of them this morning"

Kazuma ponders for a bit 'Aqua is probably out drinking, where could darkness be though?' , "Do you even have to do your explosion today?"

Megumin stomps her feet "Of course I do! If I dont I will die!"

Kazuma steps back "Dont you think die is a little muc-"

Megumin mumbles some sort of chant "Darkness blacker than blac-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go! I'll go!' Kazuma said, fearing for the cleanliness of his room... and his life

As the duo walk out, they look for a good place to cast explosion. Finally they settle on a mountain, with what looks like a worn down ancient shrine at its base.

Kazuma glances at the Archwizard, "Oi, you ready yet?"

Megumin has a glint on her eyes, "It's perfect! This is the perfect place to hone my skills!"

Megumin feels a pat on her head. It was by Kazuma "Hey, hey, do it already, I cant watch you watch the mountain all day"

Megumin nods "Yeah!" Then she lifts her staff and a magic circle appears around her.

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson. The time of awakening cometh. Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary, appear now as an intangible distortions! I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force: a destructive force without equal! Return all creation to cinders, and come from the abyss! Explosion! "

Suddenly, a large fireball erupted on the mountain. It was truly a sight to see, the endless fireball growing larger and larger, leaving a trail of devastation behind. When the explosion finished, it left a drained arch wizard, yet the mountain wasn't even scratched.

"Hah, I knew it was a worthy target" Megumin said weakly, she was able to garner enough energy to produce those words.

"Jeez your hopeless" Kazuma picks up Megumin and carries her on his shoulder "Lets go back now."

"Ne, Kazuma" Megumin looks over to Kazuma, still on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Megumin pushes herself up from his shoulder trying to maintain a height where she can maintain eye contact "Can we do this tomorrow again?"

"Yeah sure" Kazuma gives a small smile, as they walk back by the clear night sky.

When the two reach the mansion, Kazuma lays Megumin in the couch, just as Kazuma was about to sleep in his bed, a drunk goddess bashes through the door, face beet red.

'Knew it' Kazuma praised himself for figuring where she would be.

"Kaaazeeemaa~" Aqua said, barely able to stand up "Your Meann! Leaving me to dwink by myselvfs~"

" I didn't even want to drink! Useless goddess!"

Aqua then proceeds to fall face first into the floor, mumbling things in her sleep.

"Jeez, she really is useless, isn't she?" Kazuma said as he brought her to her room.

As Kazuma leaves the room, he is interrupted by Darkness, who just came back. "Kazuma? W-what were you doing in Aqua's room?!?"

Kazuma blushes "N-nothing! She was drunk so I brought her to her room! Get you mind out of the gutter you perverted crusader! Anyway, where did you go?"

Darkness snaps up "Huh? I just had some business with my family, so I had to come to my parents place"

" Why do you go to your parents place like that?" Kazuma asks, wondering why she was wearing something so formal for just meeting with her parents "Are you rich or something?"

Darkness perks up at that statement "N-not really"

Kazuma takes that statement with a grain of salt "Hmmmn, huh?" Kazuma looks at the piece of paper fallen to the ground "Whats this?"

Darkness tries to grab the paper in a panic but ultimately fails and falls in the process of doing so "W-wait!! Dont read that!"

Kazuma opens the envelope "Lady Lalatina of the Dustiness family, you have been requested to come over at the order of your parents"

Kazuma would've done a spit take if he were drinking right now, on the verge of laughter he manages to get out a few words.

"Hahaha! Lalatina! Is that your real name?!" Kazuma said rolling on the floor.

"Kazuma! You Idiot!" Darkness said running away in embarrassment.

After calming down a little, Kazuma finally gets to his room and lays on his bed. "Ahhh Im so tired!" Hiding under his blanket his thoughts drift off 'I wonder what I should do tomorrow?' He says as he drifts off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :3 Its the Author here, first of all I would like to thank everyone who read the story :), especially those who wrote reviews. Im still a new writer so please tell me if im doing anything wrong or if there is something wrong with my writing style.**

 **Because of school, I will be updating the fic, weekly (Mostly on weekends). I hope that's frequent enough :3.**

 **P.S. Sorry the chapter is shorter than the other ones, I promise i'll make the next one longer**

"Almost done!", Recently Kazuma has been trying to make inventions from Japan here in Axel. This is Kazuma's first project, it is a table at about just below knee height with a cloth above it that covers the gap between the legs of the table.

"You are still doing that? You stupid NEET" Aqua said sitting on the couch drinking tea that had recently turned into pure water.

"Ne Kazumaa~" Megumin asked tapping Kazuma on the shoulder "What are you making?"

Kazuma perks up at the question and gets out from under the table to answer Megumin "It is a glorious fortress of ultimate defense! Used by hikkimori all over the world! It is called the Kotatsu!" Kazuma seemed really excited to finish the Kotatsu.

As if she is not even paying attention to Kazuma's _'speech'_ , Darkness taps Kazuma "Kazuma! Can we do a quest today?"

Kazuma stops to think for a while, "Sure, but lets take a Treant quest, I need wood to finish my invention.", Kazuma said

"Aqua! Come on! We're going already!"

"Wait, stupid NEET! I'm coming!" Aqua said as she dashed out the door

As the Adventurers reached the guild, Kazuma accepted the quest for treant slaying. Treants were tree-like monsters that move, the reward for the quest was eris, but more importantly, Kazuma could use them as a wood source for his inventions.

 ***Quest! Kill 5 Treants, Start!***

The group huddles up and awaits Kazuma's instruction, "Heres the plan, Aqua, give Darkness and me a speed boost. Darkness, act as bait and bring a bunch of treants over to one place where Megumin can use explosion.

"Got it!" The three shout in unison

They reach the forest where treants are commonly found. Kazuma looks around "They should be here any moment now." As if it were on cue, 5 treants suddenly appeared out of the forest charging at Darkness.

"Speed boost!" Aqua shouts twice, giving Darkness and Kazuma a significant speed boost.

As Darkness is running around, albeit while drooling. Kazuma is taking care of the treants that ignored Darkness. He had recently learned a skill called snipe, that was more effective the higher the luck stat he had, It was the perfect skill for him.

As Kazuma draws back the bow he shouts "Snipe!" The bow starts glowing green and the arrow hits one of the Treants charging at Aqua square in the head, killing it.

 ***1/5 Treants, 20% Complete***

Kazuma looks on over to the left and notices a treant charging at him, he pulls out his sword and slashes at the treant, however the sword broke and Kazuma was knocked back.

' _Jeez I just got that one!'_ Kazuma jumps back, but suddenly a light engulfs him. "Heal!" Aqua chanted, "Hmph! You would've been hurt without me here!". Kazuma scoffs at the comment, "Yeah, yeah" Kazuma pulls out his bow, glowing green "Snipe!"

 ***2/5 Treants 40% Complete***

Kazuma looks over to Darkness, she managed to get quite a distance from the hording treants. _'Shes pretty fast, even while wearing that heavy armor'_ Kazuma looks over to Megumin

"Megumin! Now!"

Megumin had prepared the chanting previously, so she just needed to say her favorite word.

"Explosion!" As she said this a huge fireball engulfed the treants barely missing Darkness and Kazuma.

"Oi! You almost hit me you loli archmage!" Kazuma said standing up from falling on the ground

Megumin raises her fist in the air "Who are you calling a loli! I am the greatest wizard ever! Megumin!"

 ***5/5 Treants, Quest complete!***

'Good, not all of the wood was burned' Kazuma thought, as they headed back to the guild to claim their reward

"Here is your reward, 5000 eris"

Honestly, Kazuma couldn't care less about the money, but he got what he wanted to complete his invention.

"Oi walk faster! Stupid NEET!" Kazuma didn't even need to look to know who said that, starting to pick up his pace, he replies with a nonchalant "Yeah, Yeah"

As the party reach the mansion, Kazuma immediately gets to work on his "Kotatsu" while Megumin, Darkness and Aqua are doing their own things out on the other side of the room.

"No fair! You guys are too good at this" said a certain blonde haired crusader.

"I win again!" The wizard said revealing her hand to show a royal flush. Despite her looks, Megumin was actually the top student at her school and is pretty intelligent.

Apparently, even in this fantasy world. Cards still exist, and games like poker and blackjack were still played in casinos here.

"The NEET must have rigged this!" Aqua said, frustrated that she went second place, three times in a row.

Meanwhile Kazuma had just finished his greatest invention, "It's finally done!!"

The three stop their game to see what Kazuma is plotting this time "What is that stupid NEET up to n- Kazuma?" The three look around and Kazuma is no where to be found.

"Guys! I think I found Kazuma!" Darkness said, setting her gaze on the clothed table

"Oi HikiNEET! Get out of there!"

A small, mumbled "never" could be heard from under the table, for some reason this really ticked Aqua off.

A ticked off Aqua, decides to run off to the table. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU IDIOT!" Jumping up and down on the table, making a banging sound that could be heard across the town.

As if in retalation the table starts shaking, causing Aqua to fall face first on the wooden floor.

"Now you've done it!!!" Aqua, pupils on fire starts to kick and punch at the table

Suddenly an arm comes from the 'Kotatsu' and pulls on Aqua's leg, causing her to fall, again.

"Oi Megumin! Help me out here!"

"Got it!" Megumin said, adjusting her eye patch and grabbing her staff

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark-"

"Create water!" Water comes out from under the kotatsu, hitting Megumin in the face stopping her mid chant

"Pwfftt" Megumin shakes her head to get the water out from her wet hair.

Kazuma pokes his head out "I will never come out from here!!"

"Hah! I got you now!" Aqua jumps on Kazuma's head

"Oi! Oi! I can see! I can see it! Get off of me!"

"Huh?" Aqua suddenly realizes what he's talking about, her face turns beet red

"Pervert NEET!! Stupid Kazuma!!! Idiot!!!" Aqua said punching Kazuma in the head, knocking him out cold.

Kazuma suddenly wakes up in his room, he tries to sit up but instead feels a excruciating pain on his neck. "Oww, oww, what happened?" He looks over to see Aqua sitting on the other side of the bed, "Aqua?"

"Oi Aqua, what happened? All I remember was feeling a pain in my head then I passed out."

"H-huh?" Aqua said, still red from what happened earlier. "U-uhmn, after I punched you, you started bleeding and I didn't know what to do, Megumin was still out drying her hair and Darkness was buying food for tomorrow"

 _'That explains the bandages'_ Kazuma looks over to his cheek to see 5 messily placed bandages in a cross shape. _'She's really like a kid, jeez, you didnt have to use so many'_

"Darkness can cook?" Thinking about what Aqua had said earlier

"Apparently, she said she wanted to make breakfast tomorrow"

 _'I guess it's to be expected, she did come from a rich family after all'_

"I'm gonna leave now, its getting late" Aqua said opening the door

"Oi Aqua"

"What?"

"Thanks for today" Kazuma said smiling

Aqua's face immediately turns red "Ss-s-s.. Stupid Kazuma!!!" She said as she slammed the door back on Kazuma

 _'Annnnnd, she's gone'_ Kazuma thought _'what should I make tomorrow? well no use thinking about it now I guess I better get to sleep'_

Meanwhile in Aqua's room..

 _'W-why did I feel like that when he said that?!?!'_ Aqua said, mentally scolding herself. _'It's not like I care about that idiot anyway! He's just here to bring me back to heaven! Yeah, thats right'_

As Aqua thinks about it more, her thoughts start to drift towards earlier,

 _"Thanks Aqua"_ Remembering what Kazuma had said, she smacked herself with the pillow several times, before finally falling asleep.

 _~~Time Skip~~_

"Classhh!" If Kazuma had an opinion, waking up to a clashing sound wasn't very pleasant. Kazuma, still half asleep, checks the kitchen where the sound came from.

Kazuma sees Darkness wearing a dirtied apron with a bowl filled with batter on the floor. "Sigh", _'I should've expected this'_

"Kazummaa~ I tried to make pancakes, but I kept missing the eggs and flour on the bowlll" Darkness pouted

 _'Accuracy affected non-combat activities also?'_ Suddenly an idea came into mind, _'I know what I should do today',_ but first he had to fix the mess Darkness made.

"Here, I'll do it" Kazuma picks up the bowl and stats to whip up a new batch of the batter

"Ho~ You know how to cook Kazuma?" Darkness looking intently at Kazuma

"Well I had to do it sometimes before, when my parents weren't home" Kazuma said, now flipping the pancakes

Raising both fists towards her chest with eyes of admiration "I have much to learn!"

"Oi Megumin! Stupid goddess! Breakfast is ready!"

Aqua stomping on the floor "I told you not to call me that!!"

"Itadakimasu!" Megumin said, then immediately gobbling the pancakes like a wild animal

"Itadakimasu!" The other 3 said in unison

After eating Kazuma got ready to leave to do something he needed to today.

"Kazuma, where are you going?" Darkness asked

"Gonna ask the blacksmith to do something for me"

Leaving the mansion, Kazuma went over to the blacksmiths place and greeted the man who is running the place, otherwise known as the blacksmith.

"Oi! Jii-san!"

"Hoho, if it isn't Kazuma-san, how are you today?" The mans voice was deep, He was tall and his body was well built. Kazuma envied him a little.

"Im good. You?"

"Things are going great here thanks to you, so, what brings you here?"

Kazuma uses fingers to make a peculiar shape "Think you can make two glass pieces about this size?"

"Sure, no problem, anything for you"

"Thanks jii-san!"

Kazuma, now with the two glass pieces in hand decides to return home to finish his project for today.

"This goes here and that goes ther- finished!" Kazuma said

"Oi Darkness come here!" Kazuma calls out "Huh? Kazuma?" Darkness looks over to Kazuma's hand "Whats that?" Darkness sees two lens shaped glass pieces attached by a metal frame.

"These are called glasses, they improve your accuracy, they should help you preform basic tasks like cracking eggs now."

"Really?!?!" Darkness rushed over to Kazuma "I wont miss anymore?!?!!"

"Yeah, but I dont think they will work too well if your moving around alot, so I dont think it will be much help in fighting"

Darkness looked a little disappointed but was still glad she could improve her accuracy, even by just a little

"So if im not fighting, I wont miss as much anymore?"

"Yup"

"Thanks Kazuma!!!!!" Darkness hugs Kazuma in ecstasy _'heheh I can feel her "fruits"'_

"Can I try it on?!" Darkness asks, seeming really excited

"Hh-huh?" Kazuma was abruptly stopped from his 'daydream "Yeah, sure put it on"

As Darkness put in on, Kazuma threw an orange at her to see if she could hit it

 _'Slash!'_ Darkness has cut through the orange, even if it weren't perfectly split in half, she still hit it, which is a huge improvement in itself.

"I did it!!!!" Darkness was jumping in celebration

 _'Heheh, now that I think about it, Darkness looks really good in glasses'_ Kazuma is now at the point of visibly drooling from his daydream, when he gets a smack from the back of his head.

"Oi! Perverted NEET! What dirty thoughts are you thinking about"

Kazuma mutters "It's not my fault Darkness looks so good in glasses, stupid goddess"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

As Kazuma returned to his room, tired from his day. The door suddenly opens to reveal Darkness.

"Darknes-"

Even with the glasses, Darkness was a clumsy as ever. While opening the door she tripped and hurt herself, however she didn't seem bothered by it at all. Instead she started to blush. ' _Jeez, a masochist never changes her ways, does she.'_

"Oi, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if I could keep these 'glasses' you speak of"

"Yeah, sure, I made them for you anyway, so you can be atleast somewhat useful."

"Thanks Kazuma! You know, when I first started partying I thought you would, with your perverted intentions, do things to me. _Hahhn~_ like make me your- _Hahhnnn~_ and make me for to submit to yo- _Hahhn~_ " Darkness could not stop feeling pleasure thinking about it.

 _'Oioi, God , what kind of flag is this?!'_ Kazuma thought about how messed up Darkness really is.

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation on his side, he decides to end the conversation early. "If thats all, id like to sleep now"

Darkness is snapped out of her 'day dreams' and replies "Sure, Goodnight Kazuma"

"Night"


	4. Chapter 4

EDIT : I just realized I forgot to put my Authors note here, so Im adding it now :3

 **Hey guys :3 Im back, I just decided to take a break from writing during my semestral break so I could catch up on other manga and anime, also I wont be quitting this story without a notice in advance :). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews, It really helps me improve as a writer.**

 **Thanks guys for reading!**

"Natures Beauty!"

With that, a stream of crystal clear water came gushing down Kazuma's sleeping face.

"Oi! You useless goddess! What was that for?!"

"Its not my fault you overslept again, Stupid NEET!" Aqua said with her tongue stuck out.

"You didn't have to spray water on my face!" Kazuma said grabbing her arm to stop Aqua from running.

Aqua puffed her cheeks "Hmph!" "Yes I Did!"

Kazuma put on a dumbfounded expression

"Drain Touch!" Kazuma chanted, as the life force and mana was sucked out of Aqua

"Ah!" Aqua fell to the ground with no energy to move.

With that, Kazuma was able to get his extra minutes of sleep that he still had left.

"Ne, Ka-ze-ma! Whats wrong with Aqua?"

Aqua was walking a distance behind Kazuma and the group.

"Oi oi, Aqua, could you stop it with the silent treatment already?"

Aqua puffed her face and looked away "No!"

Sigh* _'usually Darkness is here to calm Aqua down, but shes out of town since her family called her'_

"Oi Aqua, if you calm down ill treat you to whatever you like at the tavern"

Aqua thought about it for a second

"Hmph! Guess I have no choice"

 _'I'm gonna have a dent in my wallet after this'_ even if Aqua has a figure like THAT, she still eats like a pig.

The group sat down at the guild while Megumin went to look at the quest board.

"Ummm, 2 of these, 3 of that and 5 pints of beer please!"

 _'I knew I would regret this'_

"Ka-ze-ma!"

"Yes Im Kazuma"

"Can we do this quest?"

Defeat 7 Granite Golems, Difficulty : Average, Prize : 25,000 Eris

Granite Golems are rock based creatures, Because they are made of rock, piercing attacks have little effect on them. They also have a unusual effect when they die.

 _'Huh, this actually seems pretty normal coming from Megumin'_

"Yeah, this one looks good, I think we can do this even without Darkness around as bait, is it ok with you Aqua?"

"Yheah shyure, whwatevyer" Aqua said with her mouth full.

After Aqua was finished eating, Kazuma accepted the quest and headed to the mountain just beside their home.

"Are these where the Golems are?"

"Im pretty sure" Aqua said, with her surprising wide knowledge

"I see some!" Said the loli mage on top of a tall rock.

 ***Quest Start!***

"Aqua! Buffs please!"

"Speed buff! Resistance!"

As the buffs were given, 9 Granite Golems began to rush at Kazuma.

"Shit! This is supposed to be Darkness' job!"

Kazuma began to run from the golems, thanks to the speed buff from Aqua, it looked as if he was safe for now.

 _'Crap I cant use snipe on them, piercing attacks wont work. I'll just have to wait for Megumin'_

"Eeek!"

One of the Granite Golems chasing Kazuma had began to chase Aqua.

"Kazumaaa! Help meee!" Aqua said running to Kazuma

"Megumin! When are you going to finish chanting!!"

"I need time!" Megumin said irritated

 _'Crap if I don't do something, Aqua will get crushed'_

"Snipe!" Kazuma chanted "Over here you stupid Golem!"

After that, all the Golems began to chase Kazuma, throwing rocks at him

"Meguminnn, Fasterrr!"

"Explosion!"

 _'Those golems are going to get obliterated for sure, but the quest said something about an after death eff'_

As the flames engulfed the golems, they started exploding

"They explode when they die?!"

While Aqua was still hiding, Megumin was particularly intrigued by the explosions.

 _'Wait, isn't this place near the mansion?'_

As the golems exploded, rocks flew towards Kazuma's room

"My room!!"

9/7 Golems defeated

Quest Complete!*

After they got the quest rewards, they came back to see Kazuma's room, completely and utterly decimated, with rocks decorating the place.

"My room!"

Aqua was rolling on the floor laughing at Kazuma

"Where Kazuma gonna sleep now?" The loli mage pointed out

Despite how big this mansion is, it only had enough rooms for the party and no extra.

Aqua pointed her finger, "The couch?"

Kazuma smacked Aqua in the head

"Like Im gonna sleep there!"

"Then its decided, Kazuma will sleep with Aqua"

"Eh?", For once the two were in sync

"Okay goodnight!" Megumin went in her room and quickly locked the door

"Oi you stupid loli archmage! Get out right now!" Kazuma said and they were both banging on the door

A shout could be heard from the other side of the door "Just sleep already!"

"Jeez, im getting that loli back tomorrow" Kazuma promises himself

As Kazuma was talking to himself, he notices Aqua running to her room.

"Oi you stupid goddess! Come back here!" Kazuma manages to make it in time to stop the door from closing, barely holding it in with his feet.

"Heave-ho!" Aqua pulled the door with all her might

"Ah!" Kazuma's hit the floor face down

"You stupid goddess!"

"Im sorry!" Aqua said, running away from Kazuma's wrath

"Jeez, im turning off the lights now" Kazuma swears he saw Aqua flinch when he said he was turning the lights off

"I'll sleep on the floor"

Atleast ,Kazuma TRIED to sleep, Aqua was audibly shivering in fear. Making it hard for Kazuma to get his much needed rest.

 _'It couldn't be, Aqua is scared of the dark?'_

"Oi Aqua, are you okay?"

"Y-y-yyes i-Im ffffine.." Aqua said, the fear was visible in her voice

Kazuma sat on Aqua's bed and put his hand on her head

"Oi, a goddess like you shouldn't be scared of the dark, you not a kid anymore"

"Its okay, theres no one here whos gonna hurt you, just go to sleep~ Yawwwnn." Kazuma then passed out mid sentence

Aquas POV*

Aqua suddenly feels warmth enveloping her.

Aqua looks over to Kazuma, who has passed out. Aqua blushes bright red

As the warmth comforts her more, she grows more and more sleepy

But Aqua let out a small mutter before going to sleep.

"Baka Kazuma"

As a rubbed my eyes open, I came to see the scenery I am so familliar with. Especially now that Darkness had came back from visiting her parents.

"Sigh, my peaceful days are over"

"Oi! What was that you stupid NEET!"

"Yweah!" Megumin could barely keep the food from slinging out her mouth

"Oi, kid, dont talk with your mouth full"

"Whwos the kwid?!"

Kazuma sat down on the dining table and took a good look at his food.

"Why are the pancakes black?"

"Eheh, I kinda burned them a bit" Said the masochist crusader who cant cook

"You didn't spill the batter this time?"

Darkness put on a face of pure accomplishment "Yeah! Thanks to your invention!"

As Kazuma started munching on his 'black pancakes' he began to look at Darkness trying out her glasses, _'I wonder if the glasses would work on combat situations? Then Darkness might not be so useless anymore.'_

 _'Still though, Darkness looks way too good with glasses.'_

Smack*

Kazuma fell face first onto his "pancakes"

"Oi! Aqua! what was that for?!"

"You Perverted NEET! Go die!"

"Why youu, GET BACK HERE!"

The chasing went on until they eventually reached the guild hall

"Wahhhhh!"

"Pssst, Aqua. Stop crying, its embarrassing me" Said the crusader who has zero sense of embarrassment most of the time

Aqua is a water goddess, but tears seem to be the extent of her power.

"Kazuma kept chasing me! And touching me!"

The guild memebers then, all stared at Kazuma

"Oioi, don't phrase it like that! People will misunderstand!"

The loli came up to Aqua, "It's ok, Kazuma wont hurt you. Because hes a lolicon"

"Dont make it sound worse!! You make it sound like im raping you!"

Megumin's aura suddenly darkened, "What part of raping me makes me a lolicon?"

"Wahhhh!"

As the crying went on, Kazuma got more and more stares until Aqua eventually calmed down.

"Kazuma! Can we go hunting? I want to see if I can hit things now!"

"No, this is my peaceful day"

"Kazzummmaaa, dont be mean"

"No means no"

Drag* *Drag* *Drag*

"I don't wanna go! Its my peaceful day today!"

"Your coming with me!"

"Why not Megumin or Aqua?!"

"Because you made these things!"

As Kazuma was dragged onto a lone hill with a tree, Darkness could be seen fighting treants, at their current level. Treants would be easy kills, even Kazuma alone could handle a horde of them.

As Darkness swung, some of them hit but the majority still miss, but something is better than nothing, right?

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Look! Im hitting them!"

"Yeah yeah I see, can we go back now?"

"No! I wanna keep doing this"

"Uggh..."

As Kazuma kept watching, he had an idea to escape from this purgatory.

"Endless Swamp!"

Endless Swamp was a lich skill he recently learned from Wiz, It effectively traps the enemy down to the ground, making it unable to move.

In this case, the enemy is Darkness

"Kazummaaa! You meanie!"

Kazuma had safely made it back home, but he would have to make sure to hide later as he had incurred the wrath of Darkness

Kazuma had moved his Kotatsu, which was miraculously unharmed after the room destroying incident. Into Aquas room, much to her displeasure.

Kazuma had fled to his one source of true happiness in this world of despair, the Kotatsu and decided that he wouldn't go out until next week.

"Kazuma! Dinners ready!" And what the useless goddess meant from that is that she got takeout from the guild, because Aqua cant cook for crap.

"Give it to me under here"

"No! Get out of that stupid thing!"

"Its not stupid! Its my one source of pleasure in this world!"

"Eww, anyway your not eating unless you get out of that stupid thing"

"Endless Swamp!"

Aquas feet were pulled to the ground, Kazuma sweeped up and grabbed the plate of Aqua hands and retreated back to the table

"Oi! NEET! I said get out of there!"

"No!"

"Thats it!"

Aqua jumped in the kotatsu attempting to pull Kazuma out

"Oi what are you doing you idiot!"

"Getting you out of here!"

"Oof"

Aqua tripped, landing on Kazumas head

"Blue" (AN: Yes I know Aqua dosen't wear any, but for this story, she does :3)

"PERVERTED NEET!"

Smack*

With that, Kazuma fell unconscious for the rest of the night

Aqua's POV*

Aqua brought Kazuma to the bed, since it was kinda her fault he's knocked out cold.

Aqua began to whisper to herself

"Stupid Perverted Kazuma, peeking up my skirt. Jeez this wouldn't have happened if he didn't hide under that stupid thing"

Aqua didn't know how she would explain to Kazuma tomorrow on why the table was broken, but she thought it was going to work out fine.

Aqua looked over at Kazuma and felt the strange feeling of mysterious warmth again, could it be that its coming from Kazuma? Nah.

With the mysterious warmth enveloping her, she fell asleep.

Darkness' POV*

Aqua? Kazuma?

Poor Darkness..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Im not dead ;3, just got a little lazy in writing and I've been doing alot fo stuff lately. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and as always , feedback is much appreciated ;3. Thank for reading!**

"Kazuma! He's catching up!"

In the streets, the two can be seen running for their lives with a pack of wine dealers chasing them

Kazuma's body was not built for this kind of physical activity, in his previous life, he barely moved an inch a day. Despite that, Aqua is still lagging a fair bit behind. Kazuma would laugh at her, if not in this kind of situation

"It's because you run so slow! You stupid goddess!"

Using the rest of the breath Kazuma had, he sighs

 _'How did I get dragged into this?'_

Earlier that day*

Aqua was running up to Kazuma and puts Kazuma's arm into a hold with both of her arms

"Kazuma! Lets go take a walk down the market"

Aquas eyes were shining

Kazuma's expression turned a 180

At this point, Kazuma knew Aqua was planning something, that he wouldn't want to be involved with.

"Huh? Why do I have to? What did you do this time?"

Aqua's hold tightens

"Nothing! Just go already! Im even generously letting you stay in my room!"

Normally, Kazuma would have flat out refused and went to sleep, except that he can't sleep, now that he's sharing a room with this idiot.

"Fine, but i'm not buying you food"

Aqua releases the hold she made on his arm and starts pulling Kazuma to the door

She was not letting him escape this, was she?

"Fine, Lets go! Lets go!"

As Kazuma got dragged out the door, they started walked down the beaten path, then Aqua starts walking towards a liquor store.

The liquor store was white and purple, it looked and probably was the most expensive building in the entire market

The wine here would probably put a dent in Kazuma's Wallet

Kazuma stops Aqua from walking by pulling on her scarf, Aqua trips as a result and falls to the ground

"I thought I told you I'm not buying you any food"

Kazuma says while looking down holding her scarf like a dog leash

Aqua flails around and pulls back her scarf while standing up

"Im not buying wine!"

Aquas tone drops to barely audible

"I'm just gonna borrow some of you money" Aqua mumbled quietly while fidgeting with her fingers

Barely audible was just enough to not be heard by Kazuma

"Huh?"

Kazuma felt it, this Idiot was hiding something

"Nothing." Aqua continues fidgets with her fingers while looking at the ground

Kazuma just had a really bad feeling

"No, tell me what you said"

Aqua jumps up and drags Kazuma inside the door

"I said it was nothing! Now get inside!" Aqua said while repeatedly tugging at Kazuma's arm

Kazuma knew that if he went in there he was going to have a bad time

Kazuma pulls back and puts up a struggle, "No im not getting in there"

Aqua pulls back, as unfit as this goddess was, she could still pull

"Get in!"

The two are now using all their strength is pull and Kazuma was slowly giving in to this tug of war

"No!"

The two started to get looks from other people, including the store owner.

"Hey what are you two doing in front of my shop?"

"Huh?"

The two stop to look at the man who is now looking at them, especially Aqua. The man looked at least 6 feet in stature, with a bald head, and a really scary face, that Kazuma absolutely DIDN'T want to mess with

"Hey, you still owe me alot of eris"

Kazuma knew it, this was going to be bad

"Uhh, I think you got the wrong person" Aqua sweatdrops

The storeowner wasn't buying Aquas obvious lie and came closer

"No its definitely you, wheres my money?"

Aqua looks over to Kazuma

 _'I knew I had a bad feeling about this'_

"Kazumaaa~!"

Aqua was tugging his arm at thrice the strength of before

"How much do you owe him?"

Aqua hesitated a little before telling the truth

"Just a million eris"

Kazuma's jaw drops.

"HUH? HOW MUCH WINE DID YOU BUY YOU FAT GODDESS!?"

Aqua hold loosens a little to rebut Kazuma's claim

"Hey! Im not fat!"

The two suddenly look back to the man, who is now suddenly much, much closer to both of them

"So, are you gonna pay up?"

"Uhmmmm"

It's in times like these, where he needs to use his experience of being a NEET and do what he does best

"Run!"

"Huh? Wait, Kazuma!"

Aqua suddenly gets forcefully pulled as she gets dragged and flailed around by Kazuma

"Oi! Get back over here!"

"Kazuma! He's catching up!"

"It's because you run so slow! You stupid goddess!"

And now back to the present situation

The situation is dire, the man is catching up and we are running out of places to run to. At this point, Kazuma will have to preserve himself, after all, it is her fault were in here in the first place.

"Sorry Aqua!"

Kazuma drops Aqua, allowing for the owner to catch Aqua

"If you can't pay money, i'll have you pay with your body"

The man starts dragging Aqua along the streets

"You traitor!!!! I won't forget this!" Aqua says, while being dragged off onto the distance

 _'Eh, i'll come back for her'_

Later*

Kazuma enters the shop and looks around

"Aqua?"

Oh he found Aqua

"Ewwww it's gross and slimy! I don't want to touch it!"

Meanwhile, Aqua is stepping on grapes

"I don't wanna do this!"

Suddenly Aqua started stomping harder and faster

'Do I tell her? I guess I should'

"Well you don't have to, I paid your debt already"

Aqua's eyes lit up and jumps out of the grapes

"Kazuma is the best!" Aqua runs up to Kazuma

"Say it when you mean it, you fat goddess"

Aqua's cheeks puff up and her eyes tear

"Im not fat!"

Aqua puts on a pose that supposed to be sexy, but ends up looking stupid

Kazuma mumbles, "I'm starting to regret trading a million eris for this idiot"

Aqua catches some of that

"What did you say?"

Kazuma sticks out his toungue

"Nothing"

"Hey tell me!"

—-Time Skip——

Kazuma and Aqua return to the mansion where Darkness and Megumin are doing their own things , Megumin was playing a chess game against a black cat she brought back yesterday while Darkness was cooking.

"Where did you two go?" Said the blonde crusader

Kazuma points to Aqua

"Paying this idiots debt"

Kazuma gets slapped in the arm

"Im not an Idiot! Stupid! NEET!"

As Aqua locks herself a place in the couch, Kazuma notices that Megumin seems to be ignoring him

Kazuma inches over to Megumin and pokes at her arm

"Oi, Meguminnnn"

Poke

"Oi"

Poke

"Oi"

Poke

Megumin just turns away

Kazuma's pride was being damaged this very moment

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Megumin turns back to face Kazuma and her mouth goes on rapid fire

"You forgot about our explosion today! Because of that I had to get Darkness to carry me!"

Kazuma internally facepalms

"And? Whats wrong with that?"

"She got in the way of my explosion!"

Pfffftt! That idiot crusader! I knew she was crazy but not to this extent

Megumin can be heard mumbling to herself

"And because I like it when its with you"

"What was that?"

Megumin hides her blush while Kazuma the dense doesn't notice

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kazuma puts his arm on Megumins shoulder

"I'll go with you next time, ok?"

Megumin sighs

"Fine, but if you dare forget, i'll do the explosion on you"

"Alright"

Feeling done for the day, Kazuma lays in his bed and sleeps

Meanwhile on the other side of the bed there are wine bottles, empty ones.

Aqua talks to herself not drunk, but hungover

"Kazuma you idiot, you can't call a girl fat"

...The room stays silent for a while

Aqua looks to the sleeping Kazuma next to her

"Thank you for today"

Aqua sleeps with a wide smile on her face

Drip*

Drip*

Drip*

Kazuma wakes up to see a half empty wine bottle dripping on his face and a passed out Aqua and a rainbow wall of vomit to his left

Kazuma sighs at the Idiot before him

"We need to fix her alcohol problem"

Aqua suddenly wakes up and stumbles over to Kazuma

"Oh, hey Kazu-"

Kazuma had a feeling she would ask this

Kazuma steps back a few steps

"Im not cleaning this"

Aqua, being discovered, denies with all her might

"Thats not what I was gonna ask! Hmph!"

Kazuma was not having any of this

"Just clean it"

Aqua pouts

"Fine! Meanie"

While Aqua is cleaning the bed and walls Kazuma walks over to the kitchen looking for a few ingredients he needs to help fix Aqua's liquor problem

'Uhh, this world doesn't have vanilla does it?'

This might take a while

After hours of experimenting, Kazuma had finally done it. He made pudding.

"Oi! NEETY!"

And here's the guinea pig, wait, did she just call me NEETY?

"Don't call me that!"

Kazuma clearly is not too fond of the name

"Yeah whatever"

Aqua looks over to the counter and sees a white jelly looking thing on a bowl

"Whats that?"

"What's what?"

"That"

Aqua points over to the bowl

"You mean this?"

Kazuma holds the bowl

"Yes that"

"It's pudding"

"Thats why i'm asking whats that?"

"It's fucking pudding"

Don't tell me this Idiot doesn't know what pudding is, she a goddess for fucks sake

"Whats pudding?!"

Kazuma is beyond shocked. I mean, he knew the girl was ignorant, but he didn't know it was to this extent

"It's a desert from Japan, how could you not know about it?"

"Well, being a goddess and all, I didn't have much time to look around Japan. But why'd you make it anyway?"

"To fix your liquor problem"

"How will that stop me from drinking?"

"Well I figured if you started eating other things you'd stop drinking as much"

Aqua takes a while to process everything in her ever so non existent mind and suddenly her eyes light up.

"It's for me?"

Kazuma pauses for a second

"Yes."

Aqua dashes to the "pudding" and starts eating away

"Its too sweet"

"Hey! Its my first time making it!"

"Mwannnn, Ibe alvwayz wunted twu eat fwood fwom Ewarth"

"Oi! dont talk with your mouth full, and I thought you didn't like it!"

Aqua stops eating to swallow, and Immediately starts talking

"I never said I didn't like it!"

"Then what is it"

Aqua smiles, with a childish look on her face

"Its gwud!"

Blusshhhhhh*

 _'Huh? Why does this make me happy? This Idiot?'_

"W-well of course it is"

"I want more!"

Aqua is stomping on the ground

 _'She really is a kid inside, isnt she? And an annoying one at that'_

Kazuma walks over to the other side of the counter

"Here, I made extr- whered it go?"

"Hey Kaazeeemaa! I ate the desert you put on the counter it was deliciou-"

Aqua starts tearing up

"Meguminnnnn!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey Guys, it's Author Kun here :)) Sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy revising earlier chapters and finishing the last parts of my projects before entering summer break. Please enjoy the story though, reviews and comments are really appreciated :D.

 **Also, THE STORY IS NOW OUT ON WATTPAD :DD, you can check it out, it's under the same name "I fell in love with a Useless a Goddess"**

Splat*

Kazuma continues to pound as rice continues to fly towards his NEETY face

'Why is this so god damn hard?!'

Kazuma has been up all night trying to make mochi, basically a Japanese Rice Cake, he has eaten the dish lots of times back at home, however, that doesn't mean he's good at making it.

"Andddd, there!"

A dozen of green and white blobs of rice are seen on he table

Kazuma's hard work had finally paid off, although it was not pretty, he had made mochi. Now he just needed a certain useless goddess to eat it.

SMASH* a load of glass bottles had just broken in the background

'Right on cue'

Aqua proceeds to call out a name heard wayy to much in the household.

"Kazzzummmmaaaaaa!!!!"

~a minute later~

Vrrooooommmmm*

"Why do you keep fucking doing this every single morning"

Kazuma was currently cleaning the broken pieces of glass from the floor with a purple magic vacuum he got from Wiz's shop, purple streaks of light exit the vacuum as the shards disappear

"It's not my fault! I just woke up and the bottle fell!"

Aqua started to stomp on the ground, seeming to forget about the shards of glass on the floor.

"Owwww, owwwww"

Kazuma could only mutter

"What an idiot"

After Kazuma had finished cleaning Aqua's mess, they head towards the living room

"It hurrtttsss"

Aqua was still groaning about the glass in her feet

"Just use heal on it, that's the one thing you're good for, right you useless goddess?"

Aqua stomped on Kazuma's foot as hard as she could

"Hey! I am good for other things too!"

Kazuma scoffed at that, holding in a laugh

"Like?"

Aqua jumped a bit at the question

"Uuuuu, like, uuu, Reviving! Aha! I've revived you multiple times already! You should praise my usefulness!"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow

"Isn't that the same as healing?"

Aqua responded almost immediately

"Nooooo! They're completely-mphmmnnmpph"

Aqua was kindly cut off by Kazuma's hand

"Hai, hai, sure, whatever, let's just eat the desert I made"

Aqua lit up and glowed bright

"Desert!?"

"Yeah, I told you I would make it to help your 'liquor' problem"

Aqua started running around

"Wher- Owwwwwww"

She forgot AGAIN, about the glass on her feet

"Let me get it first, you useless idiot"

As Kazuma walked to the kitchen, small mumbled "heals" could be heard in the background

"I'm back you useless godd-"

Aqua is running around frantically around the living room

"Is your foot okay n-"

"OI YOU STUPID NEET! WHERES MY WINNNNNEEEEEEE!?"

Aqua held Kazuma in a choke hold attempting to bring him into the ground, but ultimately failing.

Kazuma was unable to get his neck out of Aqua's hold leaving him in an uncomfortable position, unfortunately, it was about to get more uncomfortable

"I hid it"

Aqua's hold tightened to its max

"Ughhh-"

Aqua proceeded to scream into Kazuma's ears

"You WHAT!?!"

Kazuma barely escapes Aqua's grasp and lands himself a good distance away

"It's to help with your liquor problem you retarded idiot"

Aqua looked at Kazuma and pouted

"But that was my expensive wineee~"

Tears started to form on her eyes

"It's not working"

Aqua puffed her face, and the tears stopped

"Hmph!"

"Besides I was the one who PAID for the EXPENSIVE liquor"

Aqua stayed silent until she noticed what Kazuma was holding

"What is that?"

"It's mochi"

"For me?"

"For you, remember? we just talked about this earlier"

Aqua took the plate from Kazuma's hands and started to eat the "mochi"

Aqua proceeded to talk with the mochi in her mouth

"It's hwarrd"

"Oi! It was hard to make you ungrateful goddess, if you don't like it, then don't eat it!"

Kazuma tries to grab the plate off of Aqua, but she holds it tight

Aqua swallows

"No! I'm still going to eat it, stupid NEET who can't cook"

Kazuma pushes Aqua and pulls on the plate

"Give it back you idiot!l

"No!"

Kazuma starts chasing Aqua around the living room

"You're going to get fatttt you stupid idiot!"

Aqua picks up her pace

"I whwilll nwaattt!" (I will not)

The two ran in circles, Aqua still eating while Kazuma chases her.

After a while, the two had calmed down and Aqua had eaten everything.

Kazuma started to walk around the room

"Oi! You left crumbs everywhere"

Aqua proceeded to glue herself to the sofa and stuck her tongue out , "Your the one who started chasing me"

"Hahhh" Kazuma sighed as he walked across the room to get a certain purple vacuum cleaner

Aqua unglued herself from her seat and walked towards Kazuma, "Was that the thing you used this morning?"

Kazuma stood up and proceeded to turn the thing on, "Yeah?"

Aqua started to poke the purple orb in the middle

"Oi, don't touch that"

Aqua kept on poking the orb, "It'll be fine"

shatter*

"Ah-" they both mutter in unison

Just a few moments later in the streets of Axel...

"Why am I coming with you?" Aqua was rather impatient and didn't seem to want to follow Kazuma

Kazuma and Aqua were walking down Axel, looking for a certain shop, Aqua in her usual attire, while Kazuma is wearing white coloured casual clothes with a green cape like jacket for style... and effect.

"Because you fucking broke it you useless idiot"

"Uuuuuuuu" Aqua pouted, again

After walking for a while, they come across a small shop filled with magic items

"Oh, we're here" Kazuma opens the door and Aqua is going crazy all of a sudden, I wonder why?

Kazuma waved "Hi Wiz!"

Oh, that's why.

For some reason, probably because she is a general of the demon king, albeit retired. Aqua would always try to hurt Wiz whenever we visited.

"Aquaaaa-Saamaaaa I cant touch holyyy waterrr"

Aqua can be seen attempting to spray holy, purified, exorcist, water on Wiz

Poor Wiz...

Kazuma walks up behind Aqua and grabs her by the shoulder, "Oi Aqua, that's not what we're here for, remember?"

Kazuma prys Aqua off of Wiz

Wiz's face turned pale as she hugged the wall out of what Kazuma could only guess was fear "Uuu, Aqua-sama is scary"

'Aqua-sama? Ehh, whatever, I don't wanna know how Aqua got Wiz to call her that, that's not what I'm here for anyway.'

"Oi Wiz" Kazuma waves out

Wiz jumps a little hitting her head on the shelf above "Owww"

'As clumsy as ever'

Kazuma whips out a magic vacuum cleaner with a broken orb in the middle.

"Got any more of these?"

"H-huh? Yeah there's more in the back, I'll go get them"

Wiz tries to fit through the gap in the counter.

"Uuuu"

'Ahh, so cute, why cant she be in my party' Kazuma phased out for a bit.

SMACK*

"Oi what was that for!?"

"You were thinking of something perverted"

A door could be heard from the back of the shop.

"I got it!" Wiz was running in holding a purple vacuum cleaner above her head.

Aqua was growling at the former demon king general.

"Hey Kazuma, what can that magic vacuum suck?"

Kazuma thought about his previous experiences with it.

"Just about anything, why?"

Aqua looked away with a mischievous grin.

"No reason"

Aqua walked to the other side of the room where Wiz was .

"Wiz could I borrow that?"

"Huh? Sure"

Aqua touched the orb and turned on the vacuum, setting it to "Organic Matter"

VrMmmmmmm*

"Mmppphhhh Ccaaquasmaaa (Aqua-sama)"

Wiz, the former Ace Archmage and one of the seven Demon King generals, was now pitifully stuck inside the vacuum cleaner that she had bought.

Aqua put on the most smug face Kazuma had seen ever.

"Well that sucks"(lol)

Kazuma grabbed the vacuum cleaner and clicked the "release" button.

A dazed Wiz had just flown out of the vacuum cleaner right on top of Kazuma "Uuuuuu, Kazummmaaaa"

Kazuma currently "drowning" under Wiz 'Ohhh, this is not a bad feeling'

Kazuma enjoyed this feeling... atleast until Aqua came in

"Oi get off him you stupid Lich"

Aqua proceeded to pry Wiz off mercilessly smashing her into the ground.

Kazuma could only think, 'Ouch'

Now that Kazuma had gotten his new and shiny Vacuum cleaner his business here is done.

Kazuma waved "Oi Wiz, I'll leave the money on the counter, see ya"

Wiz waved back "T-thank you! Come again!"

As soon as the two reached the mansion, Kazuma cleaned the annoying crumbs made earlier this morning, however by the time they got back, it was already quite late at night.

Kazuma sighed in relief "Thank god ants don't exist here"

Aqua, was sitting on the couch, eating some kind of snack Kazuma had never seen. "What are you talking about? There's one right here"

Kazuma retorted "I am not an ant you stupid goddess, if anything, your the one who dashes to everything edible on sight"

"I do not!"

"CUT it OUT!"

Meanwhile, Megumin has just left her room, irritated after being woken up by Aqua and Kazuma

"Do you know how late it is?!"

Aqua looked away from Kazuma, "It's this NEET's FAULT!"

Kazuma darted his looks back to Aqua "Huhhh? It was all you?"

The two continued to bicker, having Megumin witness the utter chaos unfolding in front of her.

"That's Enoouuughhhh!" Megumin, and Darkness chanted in unison

Darkness has just come out of her room, equally as irritated.

Darkness picked the two up with her abnormal body strength, "Why are the two of you fighting anyway!?"

"Thi-"

Darkness was still half asleep and clearly didn't have time to reason "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

Darkness grabbed on to the two, and started walking down the hallway. Meanwhile, Megumin had already dozed off at the living room.

Kazuma started flailing about "Oi Darkness, what are you planning?!"

The two were thrown into a small closet, about the size of an average bathroom , after Darkness had slammed the door on them.

click*

Andddd they were locked...

Kazuma started banging and kicking at the door "Oiiiiiiii! You stupiddd Masochisstttt! Are you a sadist aswellll?!!!"

Aqua joined in and started banging on the wall, "Darknesssssssss~ don't leave me here with this NEEET"

However, unbeknownst to the two, Darkness was already in her room, sleeping.

Now, Kazuma was stuck in this tiny room with this alcoholic, useless, goddess.

After the two had settled down they both drifted towards opposite edges of the room. And both decided to sleep the night, except for one minor oversight...

It was winter...

"Kazuma, it's c-c-cold"

Aqua was shivering

"Well there's nothing we can do about it"

Now the two were both locked up in a tiny closet, during the winter, with no blankets or heat sources.

30 minutes had passed, and neither of the two were doing so hot (lol)

Kazuma looked over to Aqua's side. The poor goddess was extremely pale, and devoid of emotions... It didn't sit right with Kazuma

The same person who would fuss and complain about everything, beg for money, and cry every single time something went wrong.

The same person who would cause him so much trouble, who brought him over to this stupid world, who fights and argues with him every single day.

Is now completely silent and emotionless...

It just pained him, for some reason.

Kazuma took off the jogging suit he was wearing over his clothes and threw it over the goddess "H-here"

Aqua face regained a a tiny fraction of the colour it once had, "Huh?"

Kazuma's face turned red? Nah, it was probably just the cold weather, "D-don't take it the wrong way, because you won't be able to repay back your debts if you are hurt"

Aqua blushes lightly? Nah it was probably just the cold weather. "Heh"

Aqua closes the distance between the two and uses his jogging jersey as a blanket to cover the both of them.

Kazuma shakes a little "H-huh?"

Aqua looks away, hiding her red face, which she deems is caused by the cold weather

"Don't get the wrong idea, it's just that if you were dead, you wouldn't be able to show me where you hid my expensive wine"

Kazuma also hides his red face, which he suspects is caused by the low temperature.

"Yeah, I-I Know"

The two doze off legs interlocked, under the warmth of each other and Kazuma's Jacket, as time goes on, it becomes less and less reasonable to think that the red faces were actually caused by the cold weather.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE : Hi guys! Im not dead, no worries. Heres the next chapter :3 Lately I've been catching up on some manga and I've been playing alot recently too, but nonetheless, I will still definitely continue the story. Also please like a review or favorite it really helps alot, and thanks to those who have reviewed and favorited the story! Really appreciate it!

Bang*

Darkness woke up to repeated banging noises down the hallway.

She goes down the hall and opens the door where the noise seems to be coming from, "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

The banging stops.

"You Fucking Bitchhhhhhh!"

A few minutes later, Darkness is kneeling on the floor with her pyjamas.

"Im sorry! Im sorry!" She continued to bow repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Megumin had just walked in to the living room.

"Uhh, did I miss something?"

Kazuma pointed at Darkness, "This idiot decided to lock me in a storage, in the middle of the winter with another idiot!"

Aqua stepped on Kazuma's foot and he flinched from the pain, "I'm not the idiot here! Stupid NEET!"

Darkness raised her head "C-can I say somethi-"

"No!" The two said in synchrony

Megumin, completely oblivious to the situation, walked up to Kazuma and tugged at his arm, "Ka-zee-ma".

Kazuma looks back at Megumin, "What?"

Megumin tugs Kazuma harder "You promised to go with me for a round of explosion"

Kazuma releases himself from Megumin's tugging, and yawns "Just do it with Aqua or Darkness, Im tired right now"

Megumins eyes start glowing red, "If you don't, I'll tell the guild that you raped Aqua in that closet last night"

Kazuma scoffed, "Like they would believ-"

Meanwhile Megumin is already outside the house.

Megumin started to tippy toe to gain just that little bit of height, "Kazuma rape- mphhhm!"

Megumin was stopped by Kazuma and his hand, "Fine! I'll go you stupid loli! Just shut up, ok?"

Megumin silently nodded, as Kazuma released his hand from her mouth.

"I am not a loli!"

After a while, the two walked down a hill and into a little meadow filled with colourful flowers.

Meanwhile, Megumin was rolling on top of the flowers and picking a couple of them.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Look at this flow- eh? Why are you still there Kazuma?"

Kazuma was seated comfortable at the top of the hill, silently watching the loli bathe in flowers. However, he was not here for no reason. For some reason, after gathering materials one day. He found that he was allergic to the blue flowers Megumin was picking. If he were to go near the flower he would seriously be in trouble.

"Apparently im allergic to that flower, so im just going to stay rigggghtttt here."

Megumin came back up to the hill where Kazuma was placed, "Then can I blow it up?"

Kazuma stood up and brushed the grass off himself, "Nah, then the pollen would fly to my face and I'd probably die."

Megumin jumped a 180 and pointed forward, "Then lets do it at that lake!"

Kazuma thought about the things that could go wrong, "Eh, why not?"

The two walked up to the lake and Megumin did her usual chant.

Megumin raised her staff

"Explosiooon!"

A massive fireball amassed from inside the lake causing water, and fish, to fly into the sky. To top it off, a big rainbow flew through the sky.

Kazuma looked up at the rainbow and carefully examined it, "Huh, I think this is your first perfect score. 10/10"

"I did it! A perfect 10/10!" Megumin said rather proudly, that was, until a friend decided to show up.

"Croakkkk!"

Kazuma should've thought about it more, apparently they woke up the 3 frogs sleeping in the lake.

Megumin slowly inching back to Kazuma with her arms, "Run!!"

Kazuma picks up Megumin in her back and sprints for his life.

"This is going to deduct a few points from your score!"

Kazuma and the disabled wizard eventually made it back home after the toads stopped chasing once they came near the town.

Kazuma dropped Megumin to the ground and he fell with her, "Ahhh, we made it!"

Megumin raises her arm, still on the ground, and makes a exhausted remark. "We made it!"

Meanwhile Aqua, is on the couch eating some kind of blue snack, "What hwappened to ywew gways?" She says as she spits crumbs all over the floor.

Kazuma gets up and starts picking up the blue crumbs Aqua littered everywhere. "Stop talking! Your making a mess."

Aqua continues to talk, and make alot of mess. "An Idwiot like ywew hwas nyo ryte to tyell mye thyat"

Kazuma grabs her snack forcefully and lays it on the ground, "Tinder!"

Aqua jumps at Kazuma and starts pulling his har, "Hey! Heyhey! Thats my snaccckkkk"

"Oww, oww, stop it! Get off me you Fat Goddess!" Kazuma says while struggling to peel Aqua off himself.

In the midst of all the chaos, Megumin decides to get up and go to her room.

"Im not fat!" Aqua pulls even harder, causing Kazuma to tip over.

"Uwohhh!"

Thud*

"Ah.."

blush~~*

Kazuma was now on top of Aqua, faces inches apart, in an oddly suggestive position. Now all that was missing was for Darkness to come right through the do-

"Aqua im ba- ah-" Darkness' face turns a bright red

Aqua pushing Kazuma over and standing up, face, also deep red. "D-d-darkness, It's not what it looks like!"

Darkness, twiddles with her fingers and mumbles.

"Huh?"

Darkness starts... drooling?

"Can I join?"

"I told you its not what it looks like!!!!"

After the misunderstanding was cleared, and after Darkness had her thorough lecture, courtesy of Aqua. The four of them headed in to their respective rooms and Kazuma could finally have his peace.

'Fuck I forgot I share a room with this stuppiiidddd goddesss!!'

The next day, Kazuma woke up to a strange smell.

'Smoke?'

It couldn't be Aqua, she said she was going somewhere today, and theres no way Megumin would cast explosion anywhere near the house.

Kazuma got up and walked over to the kitchen where he saw Darkness, and something black on the frying pan.

"Oi, whats that?"

"Huh?" Darkness scrambles about the kitchen, almost dropping the bowl she was holding in the process. "Its breakfast!"

"Breakfast my ass! Is that thing even edible?!" Kazuma then walks over to turn off the fire and starts cleaning up the mess.

Darkness runs about and eventually helps Kazuma clean up her 'breakfast'

"Kaaaaa-zu-maaaaa!"

Megumin jumps at Kazuma and unknowingly knocked over the bowl filled with batter over, and Kazuma"

"What do you want stupid kid!?" Kazuma says as he pushes Megumin off and continues to clean.

Megumin pulls on Kazuma, gesturing him to go out the door, "Lets do a quest!"

Kazuma pulls on himself and Megumin releases her grip, "Huh? Why do you want to do a quest?"

"I need to buy a new staff"

"Then do the quest yourself"

"But I can't move after using explosion"

"Not my problem"

Kazuma proceeds to run away, but is shorty followed by the Loli Mage.

"Kazeeemahhhh!!!"

In the midst of all the running, Kazuma ran into Aqua who just came back.

"Ow! Watch your step stupid NEET!"

Kazuma rubs his head and gets up from the ground, "You should watch where your going y- whats that?"

Kazuma looks at Aqua, holding a piece of paper with 'IOU' on it...

Theres no way right? She couldnt have done it agai-

"Its a debt" Aqua says looking at the ground dejectedly.

"Megumin! Aqua! Darkness! We're doing a quest today!"

Megumin and Darkness are cheering in the background while Aqua is on the floor hugging her scarf.

After a while, the three head over to the guild, and they end pick a quest of exterminating 2 'Big Bears' due to Megumin's and Darkness' request.

They head over to the deep part of the forest and stay on the lookout for the Big Bears

Darkness starts jumping and waving her fingers all over the place "I found one! I found one!"

The beat was over twice Kazuma's size, sporting black fur and gleaming crimson red eyes.

"Speed Buff!" Aqua buffs Kazuma and Darkness with speed

"Great!" Kazuma goes up the tree and starts charging his skill

"Snipe!"

The arrow hit the shoulder of the bear, causing it to fall back a little, and Anger the bear.

ROOARRRR*

The bear hits the tree Kazuma was on and he falls.

"Megumin! Hows that spell going?"

"I need half a minute!"

Kazuma picks up his bow and takes another shot, hitting the bear in its foot. "Darkness! Get out of there in 30 seconds!"

Meanwhile, Darkness is happily(?) taking the bears attacks.

However, things dont always turn out how you want them to

"Gods BLOW!" Aqua jumps in, causing the bear to grow furious.

ROOOOOOAAARRRR!!*

Fuck! He called for help!

6 other bears come from the forest, and start to attack the party.

"You fucking idiot! Run!" Kazuma picks up Megumin mid-chant and starts to run.

Aqua was on Darkness' back, but holy crap could that masochist run. Darkness easily outran the bears, while Kazuma is struggling to lose them.

"Kazuma! Run faster!" Megumin then started to rock Kazuma back and forth

"Im trying!" Kazuma goes full on sprint, and eventually, after a couple of minutes of straight up sprinting, they had managed to lose the bears and somehow, they ended up back at the mansion.

The group settle down and all sit on the floor to reflect on what the hell just happened.

"You know, this is mostly Kazuma's fault!" Aqua decides to sit up and be the first to point a finger.

"Huh?! How is this my fault?!" Kazuma, pissed that he was being accused of burdening the party with that loss.

"If you had just paid my debt in the first place, we wouldn't have to hunt those bears in the first place!"

'Huh?!' Kazuma only got more annoyed, it was Aqua who got the fucking debt in the first place.

However, the goddess goes on. "We all know you had the money, but you had to be greedy!"

'What is she saying?!' Kazuma only got more pissed, who was she for her to demand him to pay for every single one of her debts!

"Stupid, greedy, fucking NEET!"

"Uhhh, guys? Can we calm down?" Darkness asked

However, Aqua's ramblings only got louder.

"NEET! STUPID! ITS YOUR FAULT! GREE-"

"SHUT UP!"

The entire room went silent.

Kazuma has had enough of this.

Kazuma stood up and raised his voice.

"What the hell do you mean its my fault!!" He said as he stepped closer to Aqua

"This was all your fucking fault in the first place!"

"Kazuma?" Aqua softly spoke

"You just HAD to fucking go out there and punch that fucking bear!"

"Im s-sorry.." Aqua spoke even softer this time, hiding her face.

"You just HAD to go out there and get ANOTHER fucking DEBT!"

Aqua was now on the verge of tears..

"Why do you have to be such a damn useless, debt collecting, BURDEN! Just get LOST!"

drip*

'Shit I said too much'

Aqua's face was dripping with tears, and a Dark expression on her face.

"Fine! I'll leave! I'm just useless to you guys right!?!" Aqua shouted, stomping out the door.

"Aqua!" Megumin and Darkness both shout but is held back by Kazuma.

"We wont be able to get to her, I'll just find her tomorrow."

The three of them reluctantly head to their beds. Kazuma looks over to his left, now empty side.

'Sorry Aqua.."


	8. chapter 8

Hey guys! _ Really late upload here, really sorry about that. I kinda got a little lazy with the fic as my school just started recently. Even though the schedule will get mixed up in the future, please continue reading! Thanks!

The next morning, silence peered throughout the room. It wasn't the silence nor peace Kazuma had always wanted. It was different, It didn't calm nor soothe him. Instead it was bugging him, getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Stupid Kazuma!"

"Hahh" Kazuma let out a hearty groan

He sat on his bed, pondering about yesterdays events.

A heavy sigh was let out, "I guess I really did say too much."

After a couple of minutes, Kazuma decided there wasn't a point thinking about it too much. He got up and put on his adventurer clothes, time to go questing.

As Kazuma walked up to the guild, he grabbed an easy quest from the worn out bulletin board and walked up to his favorite receptionist.

"I'd like to take this quest please."

QUEST START *

Kazuma pulled out his bow as the various monsters ,ranging from goblins to treants , charged at him.

As he casually pierced them with his snipe ability, he couldn't help but wonder where that stupid goddess had headed of to.

Does she have money, did she get a job? Is she collecting debt? Questions about Aqua were gradually filling up Kazuma's mind.

3/5*

Is she tired? Is she crying? Is she hurt?

4/5*

Is she mad? Is she frustrated?

5/5*

Does she hate... me?

Quest Complete *

"Hahh, hahh, hah"

Kazuma panted heavily, he was exhausted. Despite it being beginners mobs, but, why was he tearing up?

"Huh?"

Kazuma panicked, just a little. After a while, he came to the conclusion that it was just sweat, just sweat... right?

He returned to the guild, calmed down, and got a drink.

"Phew, that was exhausting" Kazuma said, taking a sip from his large glass of beer.

"What was?", That voice, a chill ran down his back.

"M-megumin?!", It was Megumin, wearing her usual getup.

"What're you doing here?" Kazuma asked, as he put down his half empty glass on the table.

"Looking for Aqua, have you seen her?" Megumin's eyes were darting around the guild, probably looking for a certain blue haired person.

"Nope, I've been questing, no clue." Kazuma said, nearly falling of his chair after attempting to lean back.

Megumin stomped on Kazuma's foot with as much force as possible.

"Gah- Oi! What'd you do that for?"

Megumin raised her tone "Could you atleast try!?" And stormed out of the guild.

Kazuma pondered for a minute, and continued to drink, "I guess I should."

After finishing his drink, Kazuma left the guild, more questions passed his mind, but he was too tired to care.

It was evening, however, on his way back, he passed by a few places where he thought Aqua could be, it was atleast worth a shot.

Kazuma walked down a familiar street, cracked walls, debris all over the place, and a familiar unfinished building with currently only its foundation on a large plot of land.

This was the place Aqua and Kazuma got their first job.

"If Aqua needs money, she would probably be here"

Entering the site with a bit of caution, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Ey! Its Kazuma! Kazuma!" A big muscular man approached him, sweating all the way down.

"Hey, long time no see boss!", He was Kazuma's former boss, the leader of this group of workers.

"You don't have to be so formal now! Im not your boss anymore!" He put Kazuma in a chokehold like stance, Kazuma never really understood this, but apparently this is what friends do when they meet.

"Le- g- o p-leas-e" Kazuma, trying to gasp for air in between the gaps of time where the arm is not crushing his organs brutally.

The muscular man released his hold, " So, what brings you here?"

"Ah yes, about that, has Aqua been here recently?"

"Oh, her? Nah, haven't seen 'er in ages. Bring her here sometime! I'll treat you all!"

'Shes hasn't been here?' Kazuma thought for sure she would come here.

However, he could think about that later, so Kazuma started to walk back to the street.

"Alright! Will do, don't go back on your word now!" Kazuma shouted as he walked away

A faint reply could be heard in the distance "You can count on it!"

Kazuma walked back to the mansion, mentally and physically exhausted. He hadn't been outside like that for a good while.

He walked down the hallways and opened the door to his room. He got on his bed and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Man, what a tiring day." Kazuma rolled over, hugging one of his pillows, and still sleeping in his adventurer clothes.

However despite Kazuma being tired, he couldn't sleep. Something was bugging him.

..why wasn't Aqua there?

He was so sure, that Aqua would've visited atleast once. Did she really run? Was she really not kidding?

'Am I really missing.. this useless, good for nothing, goddess?'

Spending the last of his thoughts and energy, he dozed off. Finally.

Kazuma woke up to the same silence, he was missing a certain Idiot, an Idiot that broke the silence, an Idiot who messes everything up, an Idiot who drinks wine 24/7, and that Idiot was his first friend in this world, an Idiot who brought excitement to his adventure, the same idiot who he drew away.

However, Kazuma woke up with a different resolve today, he put on his gloves and changed to his spare set of clothes.

"It's time to find a certain Idiot!"

X——x—x—x——X

Kazuma walked down the district and went up to the guild. Might as well check the most obvious of places first.

"Oi Luna!" Kazuma walked up to the receptionist

The receptionist was stacking papers behind her. "Oh, Kazuma, here to take another quest?"

"Not this time, has Aqua been around here?"

"No, haven't seen her in a couple of days, she used to come everyday. I wonder what happened to her.."

Kazuma mumbled lightly, "Wish I knew that too."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, anyways, thanks Luna!"

Kazuma walked out of the guild,

"Hahh~ Of course she's not there."

After failing to find anything in the guild, Kazuma went to several other places. The blacksmith, several inns, different houses yet still no luck.

"Damnit, no luck, where'd that idiot run off to with no money!" Kazuma says, as he walks around, hungry and tired.

Its been several hours, and he hadn't ate, drank, nor rested yet, it was a little more than his unfit body would be able to handle.

Kazuma sighs, "I guess I should get something to drink."

Kazuma arrives at Wiz's shop, to get tea, minus the harassment from Aqua.

"K-kazuma?" Wiz clumsily hits her head on the shelf above her.

"Oi, Wiz, get me a cup of tea, Im dying here!."

Wiz picks up the box she dropped, "C-certainly!"

Kazuma sits and drops all of his weight on to the chair.

Kazuma loosens himself out of exhaustion, "Can this get any worse?"

"It seems something is troubling thou." A certain devil appeared from out the storage room holding a box labeled '90% off! Trash Items!'

"It really is quite frustrating Va-"

Wait...

Vanir! Thats it!

Kazuma jumped on his seat "Wait! Vanir!"

"Is thou calling moi?"

"Do you know where Aqua went?!"

Vanir stops and puts his finger on his chin, "Of course moi knows! Moi knows everything that happens in this town. But information is not cheap, moi has a shop to run."

Kazuma answers in a heartbeat "Ill buy twice your stock of usless items when I get back."

"Wise as always, that violent idiot went and ran over to the town of crazy axis cultists. Mmm, what was the name again? Ah! Alcanretia, thats where she went."

Kazuma ran out the door as quckly as he could, " Thanks Vanir! "

Vanir waved his hand " Pleasure doing buisness with you"

Meanwhile, Wiz came out of the back room, holding a cup of tea.

"Kazuma?"

The weather was not great, the rain was heavy and getting stringer by the minute.

He still had several hours of trip ahead of him, and he was still exhausted from earlier.

But he had to hurry,

Because that idiot is out in the rain with no money!

"Quick! Bring me to Alcanretia as fast as possible!" Kazuma looked frantic, wet, and desperate.

And the man understood quickly, the horses started moving the second he got in.

After Kazuma's breathing returned to normal, the man in the drivers seat asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry kid?"

Kazuma had only one reply,

"I need to pick up a certain idiot."

After an hour and a half of rigorous, high speed travel, he made it.

Kazuma dropped the money in the floor of the carriage and ran out immediately.

The rain was intense, Kazuma's bangs drooping before him, clothes getting heavier by the second.

Kazuma ran through every intersection, alleyway, street.

But outside of one small, closed cafe..

There was a drenched, certain blue haired idiot, crying her heart out.

"Aqua!" Kazuma screamed, running towards her.

Aqua looked up immediately, she was a mess,

She hadnt eaten, nor cleaned up for days. She was cold, the rain drenching her.

The loop in her hair crooked, her bangs drooping over the sides of her face, and the excessive amount of tears built up in her eyes.

She saw a blurry, but familiar face, running up to her.

"Kazuma?! What are you doi- ?!?!"

"Huh?" Aqua felt a pair of arms hug her, but it wasn't warm, it was cold like hers. She looked up to see a very familiar face, he was a mess too. He was drenched, and cold, his hair drooping down. His clothes were damaged, he clearly fell one too many times.

...But even so, it didn't feel discomforting, why?

The hug got tighter, Kazuma pulled Aqua closer to him.

"You idiot! What do you think your doing!"

Aqua returned the hug, and buried her head in his chest

"..Kazumahhh!!" Aqua cried, harder. "They wouldn't believe that I was Aqua! They kicked me out! *sniff, I'm so tired.. I'm sorry! Take me back! I won't run again! *sniff."

"It's okay.." Kazuma loosened his grip, and nestled one of his hands on her buried head, "You're going to be alright."

Aqua looked up at Kazuma, still as teary as ever. "Promise?"

Kazuma stood up and held his hand out on the fallen Aqua,

"Promise"


End file.
